(1) Field of Invention
The invention relates to a connecting device for connecting a first workpiece having an interior space—in particular a bar-type hollow profile—to another workpiece by means of a screw or similar member, the shank of which passes through an opening of the workpiece and can be inserted into an opposing element in the interior space.
(2) Prior Art
The document DE 92 15 843 by the Applicant describes a connecting device for fixing in an undercut interior space of a longitudinal groove of a hollow profile or similar workpiece, having at least one dimension which exceeds the width of the narrow groove cross section for connecting a first workpiece having the longitudinal grooves to another workpiece which for its part has longitudinal grooves whose cross section opens toward the end of the profile. This element is used in particular for metal hollow profiles in respect of which the interior space is not accessible from outside; it is designed to be approximately cuboid and has at least two flank walls which lie opposite one another and are inclined at an angle and also a spring member which at one end is fixed on one of the inclined flank walls and at the other end engages over the narrow upper surface of the element with its free end. In the unstressed condition of the spring, the latter is arranged at a distance from the element. If the spring member is pressed against the nut element, the latter can readily be inserted into the undercut groove by its narrow side first.
In another connecting member for fixing in an undercut groove space of a longitudinal groove of a hollow profile according to DE 198 40 057 A1 by the Applicant and for connecting the hollow profile to another workpiece provided for its part with corresponding longitudinal grooves, at least one molding which corresponds approximately to the width of a longitudinal groove forming the narrow groove cross section is provided on the upper face of bracket arms of an angular shaped piece as a fixing or connecting device, and at least one screw passing through the bracket arm is fitted in the bracket arm; the width of the bracket arm exceeds the width of the longitudinal groove. Moreover, the cross section of the molding tapers away from the upper face of the bracket arm.